Stupid humans rule the stupid school
by I Can't Decide On A Username
Summary: Another year at stupid Earth school. Karkat is angsty and then makes a new friend, basically. I suck at summaries but not writing good fanfics (I hope) Rated T because swearwords


**Hey guys! This is a schoolstuck thing based on an AU I was thinking on. Basically Alternia and Earth are in the same universe and the trolls tried to take over Earth, but in a movie-cliché-like ending, the trolls ended up being taken over by the humans. There's a little more detail down the bottom but for now I think that's all you'll need to know.**

Karkat scowled as he walked into his tutor room, ignoring the others in the room and plonking himself down in his seat next to Sollux Captor, the yellow blood who he considered a friend.

"II would a2k what'2 up but II'm not iin the mood for a lecture on the woe2 of Karkat Vanta2." If it was possible, Karkat scowled more, but didn't say anything as their tutor teacher walked into the room. Most people liked Mr Hussie, but Karkat wasn't convinced, and tuned out all he had to say, just grabbing his timetable off the worthless excuse for an organism most people called a human, looked at what lesson he had next and threw the piece of paper in his bag, waiting until the bell went and then stalking out of the room.

"2o, what'2 your next le22on KK?" Sollux caught up with him.

"Maths. I hope to Jegus that the teacher's good." Karkat resented the smirk that decided to place its sorry ass on Sollux's face.

"And by that you mean a troll. Not goiing two happen, KK. You know they only choo2e human2 for a job a2 iimportant a2 teachiing the young." Sollux may have been an asshole, but part of the thing that made him an asshole was the very fact he was right most of the time.

"Fuck off, Captor. What lesson are you going to anyway?" Karkat shrugged off a little bit of his annoyance.

"IICT. 2ee you at break." And with that, Sollux managed for once in his life to fuck off. It was like it was Christmas, only with less assholes singing stupid fucking carols or whatever in your ear. Fuck your Earth culture, Karkat couldn't care less that it was human tradition; where his species came from there was no such thing. Probably. He didn't really know. Nobody did. Stupid humans winning some stupid war ages ago that meant they got to stupidly fucking oppress Trollkind. Stupid fucking fuckers.

Karkat arrived at maths, where there was a stupid looking human teacher as Sollux so lovingly fucking predicted. He didn't even really care as the teacher told them all where to sit, ignoring the human sat next to him. He didn't give a fuck about humans anyway, or their stupid ancient numbers fucking fetish. It wasn't until the human next to him poked him with a pencil 5 times in a row that he even started paying attention.

"What?" He looked over at the fucker. He looked damn ridiculous, wearing sunglasses inside. He probably couldn't see shit.

"Hey, I'm Dave Strider. Just thought you'd like to know." The stupid-looking human now known to Karkat as Dave kept a straight face. Most humans smiled like idiots at you, but not this one apparently.

"And I'm leave me the fuck alone, nice to meet you." Karkat went back to facing away from the Dave human, but it kept talking.

"Hi leave me the fuck alone, I'm Dave. Wait, I already said that. Crap. Ignore that. Anyway, you might want to pay attention because there's some seriously difficult shit going down up there on the board." The Dave human gestured with his head up at the board. Karkat, following his weird head-flick-thingy looked up to see the teacher explaining how this new method of multiplication was 20% easier to use than the old way everyone had been taught. Karkat decided this was bullshit and looked back over to the Dave human, who was now wearing a little smirk.

"Oh, fuck off." Karkat didn't put too much conviction into his words, instead plonking his head down on the desk.

"Hey, if you told me your real name, I might do." The human could be looking him in the eyes, or he could be looking out the window. Either way, Karkat didn't really care, but he decided to humour him. What was the harm of saying a name?

"Oh, alright. I'm-" Karkat was cut off.

"Mr Vantas, pay attention! This equation is going to be useful for future exams!" Karkat sighed, ignoring what he assumed was the human's stare through those mirror shades of his, and zoned out with his eyes on the board.

"2o, how wa2 math2?" Sollux joined Karkat in their usual meeting classroom; not in the canteen where it was noisy all the time, but not outside where it was fucking cold as shit.

"Awful." Karkat hated that smirk Sollux put on whenever he was about to say something extremely witty.

"2o a human teacher then." Sollux's smirk grew into a proper smile as Karkat nodded.

"There was also this asshole human sitting next to me. He was wearing fucking sunglasses inside! Who the fuck even does that!" Karkat leant back on his chair, putting his feet up on the table.

"Diid thii2 human happen two be called Dave 2triider?" Sollux's question caught Karkat off guard.

"Uh, I didn't get his last name, but yeah, a human called Dave. Why, you know him?" Karkat was now thoroughly confused.

"Of cour2e II know hiim. Ju2t about everyone know2 hiim. He'2 the iinfamous Dave 2triider, coolkiid never 2een wiithout hii2 2hade2. II wouldn't try and have anythiing two do wiith hiim iif II were you. He wa2 probably ju2t tryiing two fuck wiith you. He'2 bad new2, that one." Sollux shook his head, as if he was pitying Karkat for not knowing he was getting into this situation before he got into it. Damn that Dave human.

"Well then, fuck him."

"You go do that. II'll be iin 2ciience all alone wiithout a partner then." Sollux mock-walked away, and about 2 seconds later the bell rung.

"Oh, fuck off Captor."

As it turned out, Sollux may be partner-less still. No, Karkat had not hit it off with the Dave human; simply they were in different groups, that was all, you sick fuckers. This time, they were allowed to sit wherever they wanted. Karkat sat on a table away from everyone else, and who would sit next to him but the 'iinfamous' Dave Strider.

"Hi. Looks like we'll be seeing a bit more of eachother from now on." The human showed no emotion whatsoever towards this, although he must be feeling pretty proud of himself for fucking so thoroughly with this troll he'd only just met.

"What I said in maths I meant. Leave me alone." Karkat tried to focus on the stupid human teacher stupidly introducing himself.

"And you were also about to give me the other part of your name that I don't know, Mr Vantas." The human surely was proud; he certainly was showing it.

"Fuck off, alright? The gig is up, my friend told me about you. No need to fucking pretend any more. I can even pretend to push you off your chair so they move me away from you, just leave me alone." Karkat thought for a second there was distress on the human's face, but then decided that it must be just the fact he'd been caught in the act.

"Dude, I don't know what you've heard, but you've heard wrong. I'm not trying to fuck with you or anything. Really. All I want to know is your name." The Dave human was trying to get Karkat to give a shit, but if you don't sound sincere then nobody will ever give a shit. The stupid fuckass should've learnt this a long time ago.

"No. If I tell you my name you'll fucking try and internet stalk me, and get all your asswipe friends in it too, and one of you might accidently find me online and fucking clog up the message bit with your fucking childish excuses for death threats." Karkat turned away from the human, who seemed honest to Gog surprised.

"No. No fucking way would me or my friends ever do that. You know why? Because I don't give a shit about if you're unpopular or some shit because you're a troll or whatever. I won't even fucking look. And my friends are all fucking sunshine and damn rainbows. All I saw in you was some guy who was having a hard time and needed a fucking friend. But I guess since you've shat on my damn olive branch twice now I won't even bother. I hope we get fucking moved away from eachother, asshole."

And it was at that point and that point only when this stupid fucker of a human that Karkat had despised for half the day because of his shades, lack of facial expressions, and generally being the biggest dickwipe in the school to wondering if said dickwipe had feelings that Karkat had hurt. Sympathy was the fucking worst emotion to feel and yet Karkat was giving it his full fucking attention, and that was the most annoying thing that had ever happened since Alternia lost the biggest war of the galaxy to this pitiful race.

 **Hey! So, as I promised, more detail here. All lowblood and midblood trolls are pretty much free to do whatever they like, with the same rights as humans and all that. But highbloods are imprisoned since they live so long they could more than happily stage a coup, and in these prisons many "accidents" occur, killing the oldest and most troublesome trolls, all of this very much off the books. Tealbloods like Terezi, however, are allowed freedom most of the time, unless they break one of numerous rules keeping them from trying to liberate Trollkind, then they get sent to prison for a little bit of time, right next door to those who are in 24/7, and then released back out again. They're constantly surveyed, but other than that they're pretty much as free as the others.**

 **I haven't got too much more detail other than that at the moment, I literally just decided to do schoolstuck and threw a backstory at it in a hurry, so sorry if it turned out a bit rubbish :/**


End file.
